The disposable absorbent article and polymer film having odor control and/or skin health agents described herein relates generally to disposable absorbent articles, and more particularly to a disposable absorbent article and associated polymer film which releases agents to control odor and/or provide various types of skin wellness benefits.
Disposable absorbent articles are known in the art which have odor control compositions, skin health additives, and combinations of both. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,369,290 (Glaug et al.) entitled “Time Release Odor Control Composition For A Disposable Article”; 6,459,014 (Chmielewski et al.) entitled “Absorbent Article Which Maintains Prolonged Natural Skin PH;” and 6,855,134 (Brooks) entitled “Disposable Absorbent Articles With Skin Health And Odor Control Additives.”
Additionally, film forming polymer compositions for use as a topical agent delivery system are also known in the art. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,911,980 (Samour et al.) entitled “Lipophilic And Amphiphilic or Hydrophilic Film-Forming Polymer Compositions, And Use Thereof In Topical Agent Delivery System And Method Of Delivering Agents To The Skin.”